Birthday Surprises
by Kiterie
Summary: A Surprise Party for Kakashi ends in a surprised Iruka


Title: Birthday Surprises  
Pairings and Characters: KakashixIruka, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Tenzou  
Genre: family/very minor angst/very fluffy happy ending  
Scenario: surprise birthday party for kakashi.  
Warnings: none  
Rating: PG 13  
Word Count: 2250  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto  
Written for: TheaBlackthorn as a commission

* * *

Iruka set the lightly frosted carrot cake on the table, there was vanilla ice cream to go with it in the freezer. Kakashi didn't like sweets but it was tradition and everyone else would like it. Heading back into the kitchen to check the rest of the food, worried they would burn or come out wrong. The soup was just starting to boil so he turned it down and added the eggplant. The fish was starting to brown on the edges so he added a little bit of butter then covered it with foil to slow it down so it wouldn't dry out.

He'd spent a lot of effort in figuring out what to cook and it had taken cornering certain individuals and asking just the right question in just the right way. If he had implied that not telling him would lead to certain things happening it didn't mean he was threatening them, after all he'd only 'implied'. If he'd paid more attention over the years he wouldn't have even had to do that. Kakashi's favorite food should have been obvious but he'd never thought to ask. When the man was around he simply had trouble thinking. Iruka sighed and leaned against the counter, stirring the soup.

There was a loud bang of door slamming against the wall. "IRUKA-SENSEI WE'RE BACK!"

Iruka ground his teeth together imagining the size of the hole that was likely to be left by the door knob. He wondered if the kid would ever learn to calm down and had serious doubts as to the probability of it. Sighing he headed back into the livingroom. "Tell me you got it."

Naruto grinned.

"We had to convince the store to sell us the copy he preordered," Sasuke supplied, tossing a neatly wrapped package to Iruka.

"It would have been a _lot_ cheaper if you'd just agreed to go out with her," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond then shook his head. "Idiot."

It was cute watching the two of them and he honestly wondered when Naruto would figure it out. After everything they'd been through and despite being the reason Sasuke came back, he was still oblivious to the obvious. It was that or... There were looks that made him question that assumption and Iruka wasn't quite sure but he thought maybe Naruto knew and was letting Sasuke do the chasing for a change. Iruka set the wrapped copy of Icha Icha's final edition on the table beside the cake. They'd waited a year to announce it just so they could announce it on the anniversary of his death that they would print a collection of his short stories. It had been pure luck that they'd released it right before Kakashi's birthday but he'd had to pull strings to get Kakashi and his team sent out on a mission so the man wouldn't be around to get a copy.

"Naruto you idiot you left the door open again!" Sakura fumed storming inside and hitting him as she passed by. She dropped the bags on the couch. "Iruka-sensei we'll get everything decorated, you should go get Kakashi-sensei."

Sai and Yamato stepped inside a few seconds behind her and immediately moved to help her sort out the bags.

"Senpai should just be reaching the bookstore now but you should hurry. We were only able to delay him for a little while." Yamato picked up a bright orange, icha icha themed lantern with a rather horrified expression.

"The soup should be done so just keep it on low and turn the fish off in another ten minutes but don't take it out of the oven." Iruka fidgeted, hesitating. He was half-afraid he'd get out the door and the food would burn or the kids would start fighting or he'd have forgotten something.

"Just go."

Iruka looked over at Yamato and nodded. "Sorry and thanks." He practically ran out the door, heading for the bookstore.

It was cruel of him but Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi come out of the store.

The jounin turned and narrowed his eyes at the Icha Icha poster on the front window where a 'SOLD OUT' sticker was pasted over it. It was positioned over the picture right between the words 'Final Release!' and 'Get Your Copy Before It's Gone!' Three books showed in their individual series colors right behind a fourth that was mostly covered, only the bright purple corners showed.

"Now for the fun part," he murmured to himself. Taking a calming breath he ducked out of the shopping stall with his bag with the random item he'd bought in hand and headed for Kakashi. "Kakashi!" He waited for the other to look at him, smiled wider, waved, and then deliberately dropped the smile. "What's wrong?"

"Mah... it's nothing." Kakashi turned and looked back at the sign. "I ordered a book in advance and they sold it is all and there are no extra copies." His shoulders drooped as he said it. "It'll come out again, they'll reprint it, so I shouldn't let it bother me."

Iruka bit down on the urge to grin or laugh and pushed his face into the most convincing look of concern he could manage, eyebrow furrowed and mouth open as though an 'aw you poor thing' would slip out in something other than sarcastic glee. "Ah, why does it bother you then?" he asked pretending he didn't already know.

Sighing, Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and fell into step as Iruka started to move. "I have the first printings for iall/i of his other books. It's irritating because they chose to wait this long and I preordered it a month ago."

"Well maybe you'll be able to get a first printing versiion from somebody after they read it. I'm sure somebody will sell it," he suggested helpfully.

Kakashi turned and looked at him wide-eyed. "Icha Icha is not a book I'd want to buy used."

It was too much he laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"You shouldn't laugh at me on my birthday," Kakashi scolded. "Especially not about Icha Icha."

The sulking was cute. The thought was a depressing one given that Kakashi was straight. They were still friends and that would be good enough, it had been for the last six years. "Let me make it up to you. I'll make you dinner."

The bit of skin visible above the line of Kakashi's mask pinked and he scrubbed a hand through his hair, rubbing at the back of his head. "You don't have to. You don't need to apologize and really haven't celebrated my birthday in years."

"I want to." Iruka blushed a little at how that probably sounded and hoped Kakashi didn't notice. He didn't point out that he'd always made a point to find him on his birthday and have dinner with him or give him something even if sometimes it was a couple days late because one of them was out on a mission. It was a good thing Kakashi hadn't noticed or he might have figured it out. At least that's what Iruka told himself. They were friends, _just_ friends and he would never let a silly, childish crush get between that.

"If you insist, Sensei."

The response surprised Iruka but he just smiled. He'd expected to have to talk the other into it a little more. "I just live right around the corner..." They should get there right as the food was getting done since he'd been guiding Kakashi in that direction as they walked.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling with the action. "I know."

"You do?" Surprised, Iruka was still looking at Kakashi as they turned the corner and smacked right into a hanging plant, knocking it off the hook. He reeled backwards he rubbed his head and his.

Kakashi caught the plant before it could hit the ground then reattached it to the hook and grabbed Iruka's arm. "What kind of jounin sensei would I make if I didn't make it my priority to know every possible detail about my team?"

"Ow." Didn't hurt that badly Iruka decided, at least not as long as he avoided thinking about the fact that he'd just managed to make a fool of himself in front of Kakashi. It wasn't like he hadn't managed that before. Shaking his head, he let Kakashi lead him up the steps. "I guess that makes sense."

Kakashi smiled again and him go again. "Everything I say makes sense."

Iruka snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday so I'll let you have that one."

"Well it's true, you just have to look underneath the underneath and then it's perfectly clear what I mean," Kakashi clarified, stopping front of the door to Iruka's apartment.

Smiling at the 'logic' Iruka opened the door and let Kakashi precede him.

"SURPRISE!"

Kakashi back-pedaled, nearly tripping.

Iruka caught him and pushed him gently forward. "Happy Birthday." Reluctantly he let his hand drop and closed the door.

The party went as planned. He'd gotten everything right, the food, the decorations, the present. Kakashi had jokingly scolded them and called them all cruel for the prank but he set the book down once and Iruka didn't miss how he kept stealing glances at it. 'He's like a five-year-old,' Iruka thought, wanting to laugh but resisting the urge since it would mean he'd have to explain. Iruka picked up the plates, happy everything had gone so well.

"Yamato-taichou and Sai promised to help with the medical herb garden tomorrow so we should leave." Sakura stood up and handed Iruka her plate.

"I did?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a serious look, brows twitching slightly. "Yes." She turned and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. "And you two have guard duty in the morning."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her pulled the skin under his eye down then quickly dove for the door when she lunged for him.

Sasuke stood up. "I should makes sure she doesn't kill him."

Sai didn't say much simply followed Tenzou and Sasuke out, watching them all with that partially concealed curiosity.

"I keep thinking she'll grow out of that," Kakashi remarked, shutting the door behind them.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "You should know better than that when she has Tsunade-sama for a mentor. I think you're just hoping and I'm sure it's fruitless." Grabbing the last of the dishes, he turned carried them into the kitchen. He set them in the sink carefully. Them leaving meant the party was over and he couldn't help the disappointment. The kitchen door creaked behind him and Iruka turned around.

"Thank you." Kakashi walked over, stopping just in front of him. "I know you're the mastermind behind all of it."

"They helped more than you know." Iruka leaned back against the counter trying not to think about how close Kakashi was standing. They were all but touching and if he moved forward even a little they would be.

"I was expecting you to do something, just not all of this." He tilted his head, staring Iruka directly in the eyes.

Iruka swallowed, unable to look away or bring himself to move. He watched, transfixed as Kakashi reached up and pulled the mask down then leaned forward. It took him several seconds to actually figure out he was being kissed.

By the time the shock wore off those Kakashi had pulled back. "You're cute when you're stunned."

"But you're straight..." Iruka gasped, finally able to get the words out. "You read Icha Icha and... I've seen you look at women..." More than once he'd caught Kakashi looking and it'd been utterly depressing.

Kakashi smiled and slid his hands to Iruka's waist. "I don't _just_ like women."

"Oh." Iruka blinked, feeling dumbfounded and slightly stupid. "How did you know I liked you though."

"Sometimes it's about looking at what's under it all, like the fact that you went to the lengths you did for today. Plus once I thought about it I realized you done it before to a smaller degree." Kakashi's cheeks tinted slightly. "And, sometimes it's just about taking a risk. I'm good at both. Now are you actually making me defend kissing you?"

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up. "No. I just wasn't expecting it."

Kakashi smirked. "So I need to warn you next time?"

"No." He felt like his cheeks would catch fire if he blushed anymore.

"Good, since that's settled can I finish thanking you for my birthday present now?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss before Iruka could even answer.

Iruka's response came out a half-mumbled, half-moaned 'mmhmm' as he slid his hands up around Kakashi's shoulders and leaned in to the kiss.


End file.
